Wings of Love
by Soleous
Summary: Even birds can be romantic. Valor tries to thaw Anivia's frozen heart. Valor x Anivia. First fanfiction no hate please. Has some serious moments among practical jokes from a 12 year old's clean arsenal of them.
1. Arc 1 Chapter 1

Mmm. The privilege of bird treats was usually treasured by Valor, especially after an exhausting day on the Rift. Only a few hours ago, the bird and his trusty partner Quinn had lost a match. They fought hard, but in the end in only took but a few moments for Yasuo to decimate Quinn, Valor and their teammates. As a reward, Quinn took the exhausted bird to the refreshments store to get some bird treats. Strangely, however, Valor was not hungry.

As Quinn stepped outside, both noticed the odd lack of Summoners usually bustling around to their next match. Then Valor laid eyes on a lone tree, and the bird perched on it. It was Anivia. Valor always found Anivia somewhat beautiful, but seeing her sleeping so peacefully made his heart melt. Valor decided to perch next to her and fell peacefully asleep. Seeing this cute moment, Quinn giggled to herself and went to her dorm for some rest.


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 2

-yawn- Valor woke up to an uncomfortable weight above him. Half asleep, it took him a few minutes to realize that he was no longer perched on the branch he fell asleep on, and was lying on the grass with Anivia on top of him. He decided to doze off again when he realized the situation he was in. Crushed by Anivia, Valor frantically struggled to get out from under Anivia but failed. It was at that moment Anivia started to shift.

Still asleep, Anivia murmured, "Bird treats..." when Valor squawked awkwardly, "Um, Anivia, do you mind moving a bit?". Anivia quickly woke up before immediately quickly exclaiming, "Valor? What are you doing here, and why am I on you?". Valor groaned, unable to think of a response before saying uncomfortably, "Well, I was just coming out of the refreshments store with some bird treats, when I saw you resting on a branch. I was tired, so I just perched on the same branch for a rest. I think the branch collapsed under our weight."

Anivia flew over to a small patch of grass to allow Valor to get up when he asked, "Would you like a bird treat?" Anivia's eyes lit up blue briefly, and exclaimed, "Yes! Er, can I have one please?" Valor swooped over to the plastic bag with the bird treats a few feet away and gave one to Anivia. Valor waited for her to finish the treat before chirping, "Well, I have to go. Quinn is going to be mad at me for not being at the Summoning platform on time. See you, Anivia." Just as Valor was about to take off, Anivia said, "Wait, Valor. Can I see you again tomorrow?" Valor chirped happily, "Sure! I'll be here again tomorrow!" Anivia watched him fly off to the Institute of War, smiling at the thought of her new friend.


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 3

Daily Updates(Hopefully)^^

"So usually, what do you do when you're not summoned?" Recently, Valor was getting more and more curious about Anivia's life. Anivia needed some time to get used to Valor trying to open up her usually personal life, Anivia eventually had no problem with it and answered without hesitation. "Well, usually I just sleep or visit Ashe. But she finds it hard to rest when there's a bird that lowers the temperature by 20 degrees wherever it goes." "Well now you can visit me, I'm not bothered by the fact that you're, uh, cold." Despite talking to her everyday for a week, Valor still was quite shy around Anivia.

"Hey Valor, can I ask you something?" "Hmm?" "I'm going to the Freljord tomorrow, wanna come? I usually go alone but I thought maybe you'd wanna come." Valor thought about this for a while, he didn't like cold environments, but he eventually decided to go since he got to spend more time with Anivia. What he didn't know was Quinn was practicing her scouting nearby...

Hi! Sorry this chapter is a bit boring, I'm planning a long and juicy one tomorrow! Stay tuned!


	4. Arc 1 Chapter 4

Valor flew slowly into Quinn's dorm, with a ridiculous grin on his face. However the grin quickly faded when he saw the angry look on Quinn's face. "I saw everything. How could you agree on a vacation without my consent?" Valor squawked, the translator installed by the Institute translating "I'm sorry. I just wanted to spend more time with her." "Go with her." "What? You want me to go? But the League-" "Just go. I have been in your shoes." Quinn suddenly turned to the wall. "I don't have shoes." "JUST GO." When Valor swooped out to go to his and Anivia's usual spot, Quinn had deep thoughts. She had to see him again.

"She allowed you to go? C'mon, let's go!" Anivia was understandably enthuthiastic. "It's not just that, she was hiding something." Anivia's happy face turned skeptical. "What do you mean?" "She was mad, but she allowed me to go and she said like 'I have been in your shoes'." "It's probably nothing, let's go!" The two lovebirds swooped off into the unknown cold.

The pair eventually stopped for refuge at Ashe and Tryndamere's tribe camp. Tryndamere was summoned for a match, so for the time being they conversed with Ashe. "So, you usually travel to the Freljord alone, what made you invite Valor along?" At that question Anivia's cold blue cheeks flushed red and that question remained unanswered. After a few hours, Tryndamere came back, and Ashe left to find firewood with Anivia. In the meantime, Tryndamere and Valor had a man-to-man conversation. "Tell me, do you fancy Anivia?" Valor was immediately flushed by this question, and was hesitant to answer. "Well, I sort of do." "You need some tips? Make the first move. Trust me, it works." "Well, thanks, I guess." From there Valor and Tryndamere sat(and perched) in silence. Eventually, the girls came back with firewood. Anivia and Valor were about to leave when shouts and rumbles came from the North.

"CHAAAAARGE!" Sejuani and the Winter's Claw came dashing towards the Avarosan camps, her eyes glinting with nothing but bloodlust. Ashe quickly stepped in front of the camp and raised her hands, "Sejuani! Have you not read the rules of the Institute? Bristle, you're the one with brains, tell her what you read!" Sejuani snorted, "Your petty insults do nothing, the rules of the Institute state that Champions of the League may not kill other Champions, but that does not stop me from declaring war on your weak tribe." That was when the Barbarian Tryndamere stepped up. "Very well. Let war begin. However, it wouldn't be fair, if I fought alone against your tribe, you would need your tribe to increase tenfold for this to be a fair fight." Sejuani snorted again, Bristle's habits clearly getting in her head. "We will see. Let this begin."


	5. Arc 1 Chapter 5

Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and you're welcome for two cliffhangers in a row! Muahahahahaha

"Winter's Claw, lay waste to the Avarosans!" Before the Winter's Claw could complete their charge for the Avarosans, Tryndamere dived into the middle of enemy lines, taking out soldiers left and right. Meanwhile, Anivia was conjuring a storm and Ashe was shooting stray targets. Though the battle turned out good for the Avarosans at first, Tryndamere was slowly losing ground. Valor, left with nothing to do, decided to step in. With an epic war squawk, Valor flew above the soldiers, clawing at the faces of anyone who tried to get near Tryndamere, and when enemy lines were weakened, flew over to Sejuani and began pecking at both her and Bristle. The fight was beginning to go in favour of the Avarosans when Valor experienced stinging pain in his wing and a chill going into his bloodstream.

"Valor, are you okay?" Valor groaned. At the moment he was a lot of things. Pained. Suffering. Cold. But definitely not okay. He woke up to Anivia watching over him in a what seemed to be a treehouse, the kind a Summoner would find in squirrel cartoons. Valor was in too much pain to let out even a quiet chirp, and resorted to merely shaking his head. Anivia went to mix more wormal soup while Valor looked out of the window. Outside he saw the Institute of War, and it seemed to him that the treehouse he was in was fashioned out of the tree he and Anivia usually met at. Everything seemed alright, and Valor was about to doze back to sleep when he realized one key thing. He wasn't at the Institute of War when he was knocked out. He was at the Freljord. Then another key thing came to mind. Ashe. Tryndamere. He had to make sure they were okay. He tried to fly off to ask some local summoners when he realized his wing was frozen stiff. That was odd, he thought. He decided on asking Anivia what had happened when she came back.

Later, Anivia returned with some wormal soup. The delicious taste of worms complemented with herbs refreshed Valor's throat, allowing him to get out one question. "What happened?" Anivia chided him for putting so much effort into speaking when he was in pain, then explained to him. Apparently, everything was going fine until Valor attacked Sejuani. Ashe had hit him in the back of the wing with a frost arrow meant for Sejuani, and told Anivia to take Valor back to the Institute and leave them behind. Valor immediately squawked, "Why didn't you stay to help them? Who knows what trouble they are in now!" Anivia once again scolded him and told him to rest, and said that they will not return to the Freljord as the Institute would send a Champion to investigate the matter. Hearing this, Valor dozed off.

Valor woke up to a calling from a novice Summoner. His wing seemed to be fully healed, and he made a mental note to thank Anivia for the wormal soup. "Valor, the Head Summoner would like to see you and Quinn." Valor swooped off to the Summoning department. When he had reached there, he found Quinn was already seated across the Head Summoner's desk. Valor perched himself on Quinn's shoulder and listened intently on what the Head had to say. "Quinn, Valor, there are pressing matters occuring in the Freljord. Sejuani's tribe attacked the Avarosans yesterday, and the whereabouts of the Avarosans and their leaders Ashe and Tryndamere are unknown. Valor, I believe you were involved in the matter, and I will be sending both of you to investigate. Please leave for the Freljord by dusk tomorrow." "Yes sir," Quinn said respectfully. "Very well. You may leave to prepare." As they walked out, Quinn asked Valor, "What happened at the Freljord?" Valor replied, "Well you see..."


	6. Arc 1 Chapter 6

**I accidently uploaded the bridge instead of this wow. Uploading both simultaneously, I guess.**

Rather than fly over to the mountains and wait for Quinn, Valor was resting on her shoulder as she hiked up the mountain. After telling Quinn everything that happened at the Freljord, Quinn decided it would be best for Valor to get some rest. Valor was woken to an abrupt noise of rocks falling. He opened his eyes to the sight of a large cave. The rocks were merely small ones falling from the top of the huge mouth of the cave. There were what seemed to be torches in the inner depths of the dark, cold cave. Quinn asked, "Ready?" before promptly going in without waiting for a response. Valor took off and scouted the area inside the cave. Though his eyes were not accustomed to complete darkness, he would still be able to detect any danger.

After a few hours of hiking, they finally reached what seemed to be the end of the cave. They saw a huge chunk of True Ice. Valor couldn't read, and therefore knew little of Valoran's history, but Quinn knew better. This was the cave Brand used to reside in. However, rather than the fire of the Burning Vengeance, encased in the True Ice, was Ashe, Anivia, Tryndamere and Sejuani.


	7. Bridge One

**Looking back, I'm very sorry for making it super tense, cliffhanging you and leaving you to wait one month. But hey, at least I didn't Rick Roll you. ENJOY!**

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. A voice sounding like cold wind broke it. "Why, hello Quinn. Come to join the party?" Valor's look of shock suddenly became extreme anger. Lissandra will pay. As if reading his mind, Quinn shouted, "Lissandra! You will pay for this!" Lissandra laughed, the air suddenly dropping a couple degrees, "I've already won, child. Let's see you stop me now!" Everything suddenly became blurry from the blizzard Lissandra stirred up, and Valor's blood dipped in temperature. Valor had to rest. What choice was there anyways? The Ice Witch had already won...

**Hey! I know you must be screaming at your monitor for me to kill myself on how I went on a one month hiatus and gave you a paragraph of content. This is just the bridge for the final chapter of the arc. There will be 4 arcs and a finale of finales finale thing. Finale. Stay tuned, it will be about a week before I can upload the arc finale.**


	8. Arc 1 Finale

**Arc 1 Finale**

Valor woke up to his wings clipped and his leg tied to a chain. Valor looked to his side; Quinn was also tied up". "Animal abuse," he thought. He would, if anything, get Lissandra in trouble for abusive treatment of avian creatures. His thoughts were interrupted by an icy cold laugh. "Well well. Our Avian heroine is awake." Quinn shouted, "What are you doing this for?!" Lissandra found this somewhat amusing. "Since we have lots of time to finish this, I might as well explain everything. You see, in simple words, I found a scroll that said that to return the Watchers one must sacrifice a heroine of peace, a heroine of war and the bird of the Freljord. How I have searched for this pesky Anivia. Little would one know she would be in the Institute. I had no knowledge she was a Champion, she has never been summoned to my matches. The hard part was finding them. Now you shall watch them perish in the Watchers' name!"

Valor almost expected her to make an evil laugh, but nothing. Quinn screamed with an almost desperate tone, "You won't win!" This made the Ice Witch let out a laugh. "Oh, but I already have, dear." Valor looked around. The torches! The chains that held them were made of ice. They would melt. Valor signalled to the torches a couple times before Quinn thankfully noticed. She held her arms to the torches until they melted. She then waited for Lissandra to turn away before grabbing the torch and rushing over to Valor to free him and unclip his wings. "Hold it right there, Ice Witch!" Before Lissandra could even register the words an arrow from Quinn's crossbow hit her right in the gut. "You fools! You will not escape with your friends!" Suddenly the cave rumbled, and Valor and Quinn were overwhelmed by falling snow overhead.

"Ugh." Valor faintly heard Quinn say. "Today is not my day." Valor looked around. They were outside the cave they entered a half-hour ago. "C'mon Quinn," Valor chirped, "we find a way back in." Due to the avalanche, the cave was snowed in, meaning Lissandra and their friends were trapped inside, and they were trapped outside. Valor flew up to the top of the cave's mouth and found a small hole, big enough for Valor to fit in, but not Quinn. "I'm going in!" Valor said, trying to be brave but the cry barely came out as a chirp. As Valor flew in, he could here Quinn shouting from above, "Be careful!" Valor landed on the ground as quietly as he could, and hid behind a pillar to avoid Lissandra noticing him. He could faintly here Lissandra chanting in a different language before hearing a voice inside his mind. "Ah, avian hero. You have bravery in you. What you need is fire..." It was Brand. Brand's motives were a mystery, and therefore Valor never knew whether to like or dislike him. The voice continued. "I, the Fire of Vengeance, grant you the ability to burst into flames at will. Rise, bird, gain the powers of a Phoenix..." Valor suddenly felt invigorated in strength, and, at will, burst into flames hotter than even Brand's. He shouted, his voice having a ring an echo of strength and power. "ICE WITCH! LET MY FRIENDS GO OR SUFFER." Lissandra was unamused, and merely responded, "Fire of Brand does not scare me. I was the one who chased him from here, fool!" Valor shouted again, "THEN MELT WITH YOUR PETTY FROSTGUARD." Ashe, Anivia and Sejuani were suddenly wrapped by a protective bubble before the whole ice cave melted in white hot fire.

When it was all over, Lissandra was not in sight. The entire cave had melted from the flame and they were about to set on their journey home. Before which, Sejuani said something to Valor, "My gratitude, bird, and my apologies," before setting off with Bristle to her camp. Anivia nudged Valor before saying to him, "Ready for take off?" "Sure I am." Anivia and Valor set off into the sunset with Quinn, Ashe and Tryndamere tailing behind them.


End file.
